EP072
}} The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis (Japanese: げきとつ！ちょうこだいポケモン Fierce Battle! Ancient Pokémon) is the 72nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 26, 1998 and in the United States on October 14, 1999. Blurb While Ash and Brock are busy training for the Pokémon League, they inadvertently uncover a hidden temple containing Pokémon fossils. Misty recalls reading about a hidden city where people used to build temples to honor Pokémon. Could they have stumbled upon the ancient city of Pokémopolis? Plot is finally for the Pokémon League, first by battling , with pitted against . Pikachu is about to use , and Vulpix is about to use , when appears in-between them. At Ash and Brock's command, Pikachu and Vulpix fire their attacks in a different direction, destroying a rock wall. As Ash and his friends walk closer, they see that they have uncovered the entrance to a temple, as well as a gigantic bell. They find an ancient artifact in the rubble, and an archaeologist named Eve takes it. Eve and the other archaeologists are digging up artifacts related to the ancient city of Pokémopolis, and a professor finds a spoon similar to the first artifact. Pokémopolis was destroyed in a storm a long time ago, and an ancient tablet reads that two great powers of destruction will fight and destroy the world, and no human knows the secret to stop them. That night, attempts to steal the rare and valuable artifacts from the temple. Jessie has her enter the temple and bring back the most valuable thing it can find. It brings back a dark object that appears to be three dark orbs together. It absorbs Arbok, and chases after Team Rocket. It makes footprints in the ground as it chases them, as though it is invisible. It absorbs them as well, offscreen. Next day, the professor finds the dark device, and is absorbed by it. It then absorbs all the archaeologists except Eve, and turns into a with strange markings on it. Gengar heads to the nearest town to destroy it. As the nearest town is Pallet Town, Ash tries to stop it. Ash, , and Brock chase after it while Eve heads back to the van, where the artifacts are floating around. He sends after it, but the Attack doesn't do much, and Pidgeotto is absorbed by Gengar. Brock sends after it and has Onix use , wrapping around Gengar's leg, but Gengar absorbs it too. Gengar chases Ash, Misty, and Brock back to the van, where Eve is possessed by the two strange artifacts (the one that looks like a spoon and the other one with the same design), and the spoon sticks in the other one like a key, and the spell on Eve and the other artifacts is broken. The two artifacts then transform into a giant , also with strange markings on it. Gengar and Alakazam battle. Alakazam shoots energy waves that, when they hit the ground or a wall, transform into strangely-shaped stones. What those are is unknown. Gengar and Alakazam enter a beam struggle with and respectively, and where the beams collide, they shoot into the sky, threatening to destroy the entire planet. Ash has his Pikachu use Thunderbolt on them when they step into the water, but although they are affected, no significant damage is caused to them. Then, Jigglypuff appears and its song. Everyone inside the giant Gengar falls asleep, but Gengar and Alakazam do not, as Jigglypuff is too small to put them to sleep. Gengar knocks Alakazam backward, and it crashes into Jigglypuff, sending it flying into the distance, Team Rocket style. However, Jigglypuff's song makes the giant bell glow, and it summons forth a giant . The giant Jigglypuff's is loud and powerful enough to put the giant Gengar and Alakazam to sleep, as well as Ash, Misty, Brock, Eve, Pikachu, and . Just like the regular Jigglypuff, the giant Jigglypuff gets angry when it sees that Gengar and Alakazam fell asleep, and pulls off the head of the bell, revealing it to be a paintbrush, and scribbles on Gengar and Alakazam's faces. When Ash and the others wake up, the dark clouds have vanished, as have the three giant Pokémon. The artifacts and all the giant Gengar's victims have all reappeared. Ash walks up to Team Rocket, and they decide not to battle Ash this time, and run off. Major events * Brock's Vulpix is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Eve * Archeologists Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; at 's ) * ( ; at 's ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: ** Pokémon senryū summary: Cold winter; if was here, it would be warm. * A stone tablet very similar to the one that Eve deciphers appears almost exactly four years later in the episode A Ruin with a View. It shows up in the possession of Professor Alden, who learns from it the way to get into the stone chamber of the Oldale Ruins. * This is the second time someone, namely the giant Gengar and Alakazam, doesn't fall asleep to Jigglypuff's song, this time because Jigglypuff was too small to affect them. * The giant Gengar's ability to trap other people and Pokémon inside its body is somewhat similar to the from Jirachi: Wish Maker. Team Rocket were also trapped inside both. * Alakazam uses a move similar to , although the move was revealed three generations after. * blasts off instead of Team Rocket in this episode. * Ash makes a reference to The Tower of Terror when he mentions that the last Gengar he saw wasn't even as big as him. * This episode is featured on Volume 2: Jigglypuff from Viz Media's series. Errors * In the beginning of the episode, Ash commands Pikachu to use "Electric Attack" on Brock's Vulpix. This is most likely a translation error, as ThunderShock's Japanese name でんきショック means Electric Shock. * Although Arbok was the first Pokémon to go into the Dark Device it is never seen for the rest of the episode. * The title card for this episode misspells Pokémopolis as Pokemopolis without the e acute (é). * Brock's Vulpix used in this episode, a move it is normally incapable of learning. In the original Japanese version, Brock tells Vulpix to use . * Muk appears much smaller when seen next to Professor Oak. * Togepi does not retract its spikes when it falls asleep due to the giant Jigglypuff's song. EP072 error.png|The misspelled title card Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: My Best Friends * At the start of the Japanese version, Ash and Brock both told their Pokémon to use instead of . * The part about Eve writing a book at age nine was exclusive to the English version. * Instead of talking how she was afraid of doctors when she was eight, Misty originally said that she can't call Eve "Eve-chan" now, but Eve responds by telling Misty to use -chan instead of -hakase, since she proclaims herself as "someone who loves ancient civilizations". * In the dub, James refers to a location in the real world, , after being trapped in the giant Gengar. In the original, he instead comments on the professor's nonchalant attitude. * Ash commanded Pikachu to use on Gengar and Alakazam to free himself, Misty, Brock, and Eve from being frozen by Gengar. In the original Japanese version, Ash commanded Pikachu to use on Gengar and Alakazam. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=תעלומת פוקימופוליס |hi=पोकेमोपोलीस शहर की प्राचीन पहेली |hu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br=' |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 072 Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Fukumoto de:Die rätselhafte Tempelruine es:EP074 fr:EP072 it:EP072 ja:無印編第72話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第73集